La Fratrie
by Nevermind555
Summary: Lorsqu'un groupe redouté de chasseurs de prime se met en tête d'honorer les avis de recherche du pirate le plus craint de l'univers...
1. La Fratrie

**La Fratrie**

"Il est passé par là, aucun doute." dit Trigo, analysant rapidement la piste. Il leva des yeux morts sur l'horizon, le humant comme le ferait un animal.

"Putain... quand est-ce qu'on arrivera à lui mettre la main dessus ?" gémit Trevis que la quête commençait sérieusement à agacer.

"On l'aura... quand il se livrera à ses petits travers." déclara Trigo, sûr de son fait.

"Les femmes... il n'a jamais su résister." renchérit Gio.

"Ouais... et j'en connais une qui pourrait bien servir de leurre." affirma Trigo avec un sourire machiavélique.

"Après ça... on s'attaquera à plus gros." ricana Gio en désignant un avis de recherche placardé sur un pan de mur en bois et désignant le pirate le plus recherché de l'univers.

"J'adore quand on voit grand, les gars." amena Trigo, tout en fourrant un cigare dans sa bouche tordue, défiguré qu'il avait été par un animal coriace.

"Vous... êtes sûrs, les mecs ?..." émit la voix fluette de Spax, le plus jeune du groupe, la vingtaine à tout casser.

Le cinquième de la bande vint fermer la marche. Mécanisé à près de 50%, Asasun n'avait quasiment plus rien d'humain.

* * *

On les appelait "La Fratrie". Ils étaient cinq. Tous plus dingues les uns que les autres. Dans la bande, seuls deux étaient réellement frères : Trigo et Spax.

Trigo était, comme Trevis, un ex-militaire, banni du système par un comportement réfractaire à toute forme d'autorité. La trentaine bien frappée, Trigo n'avait pas eu assez de valeurs pour devenir autre chose qu'un mercenaire. Il s'était mis à travailler pour son compte avec Spax - un boulet en fait, ce Spax, vu qu'il fallait le protéger régulièrement aussi bien des autres que de lui-même ; trop maladroit et crétin pour être un bon. On l'appelait fréquemment "Simplet". Pourtant, Trigo y était attaché et malgré les réticences des chasseurs de primes qui se joignirent à lui par la suite, il s'obstinait à garder cet imbécile heureux de Spax près de lui, par devoir ou par pitié, à voir. Trigo était du genre armoire à glace : près du mètre 95 au garrot, cet ours impressionnait au premier regard. Il était taillé en V : toute la force dans les bras, rien dans les jambes. Ceci avait fortement handicapé sa carrière militaire... Trigo avait une préférence pour les armes lourdes et tout ce qui explosait à distance. Il était artificier dans l'armée et avait conservé une excellente maîtrise des explosifs en tout genre. Il était également le plus calé pour tendre des pièges et excellent pisteur. On racontait qu'il avait passé au moins trois années dans une contrée glaciale, à se battre contre toutes sortes de bêtes féroces. C'est durant cette période qu'il perdit une partie de son visage et qu'un médecin, imbibé de vodka, lui avait arrangé le tout avec les moyens du bord. Le résultat n'était franchement pas esthétique... et Spax avait hurlé de terreur et s'était caché en le découvrant ainsi à son retour.

Spax était le plus frêle du lot. Toujours à la traîne. Toujours à faire des réflexions débiles dont il était le seul à rire tandis que les autres grinçaient des dents. Pourtant, Spax voyait clair dans bien des domaines et il n'avait rien perdu de son instinct de survie, contrairement aux autres. Gamin, il était constamment fourré dans les jupes de sa mère et il reporta toute son affection sur "grand frère Trigo" à la mort de ladite mère. De taille moyen, taillé façon haricot vert, un visage de fouine, manquant de muscles autant que de cerveau, le jeune homme était le plus désavantagé du lot. Il avait décidé de se laisser pousser la barbe, ce qui était ridicule vu les trois poils qui se battaient en duel sur son menton. Il portait constamment un long manteau sur le dos, qui camouflait assez mal sa maigreur. La seule utilité de Spax était qu'il pouvait se faufiler partout et ramener des informations utiles au groupe.

Venait ensuite Trevis. Ex-militaire, gradé. Souffrant de mises à pieds consécutives jusqu'au renvoi définitif. Trevis, du haut de ses trente-cinq ans, était l'aîné du groupe. Il était connu pour savoir parfaitement torturer et obtenir, par ce biais, des informations intéressantes. Trevis passait pour quelqu'un de beau de visage, les cheveux longs et sombres, le corps svelte, des manières quasi-aristocratiques. Lorsqu'il torturait, le sang de ses victimes venait rarement maculer ses vêtements ; il savait où agir sur un corps pour que la personne livre tous ses secrets en un temps record. Trevis s'était heurté à un gradé qui avait fait une ascension fulgurante dans la hiérarchie mais qui ne badinait pas avec la discipline : le Commandant Warrius Zero. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas pu se voir dès le premier regard. Trevis, totalement rebelle au terme "discipline", se mit dès lors à chercher des noises à son nouveau chef. Plusieurs fois, l'affaire s'était réglée par un duel à la loyale. Trevis, bon tireur, n'avait pourtant pas fait le point face à son adversaire... qui avait fini par le voir en véritable menace et viré de la section _manu militari_. Non content de l'avoir déchu de la section, Zero était allé encore plus loin, faisant jouer ses relations pour un renvoi sans appel, via plusieurs procès retentissants et des appels à répétitions en cour martiale. Autant dire que si Zero venait à nouveau croiser la route de Trevis, le face-à-face serait des plus sanglants. Trevis avait pour but ultime un attentat contre Zero et sa troupe mais le projet avait échoué à plusieurs reprises... à cause, semble-t-il, d'un fameux pirate. Mais cela, c'était ce qui se racontait. Trevis pensait plutôt que la malchance avait joué contre lui.

Entre deux âges, Gio était un homme lambda. Pas spécialement beau mais avec beaucoup de charme, des yeux félins, un visage fin, l'Italien faisait tomber les femmes comme des mouches. Un regard brûlant, un geste et elles se pâmaient. Gio était étrangement le plus doué du groupe point de vue tir. Il en connaissait long, très long sur les armes. Il s'était un jour amusé à fabriquer une réplique de cosmogun mais ce dernier avait explosé entre ses mains au premier usage, amenant son lot de railleries. Gio l'avait tellement mal pris que celui qui osait ramener l'histoire sur le tapis se retrouverait immanquablement marqué d'un tir entre les deux yeux. Et Gio ne manquait jamais sa cible. Autre fait notable, et pas des moindres, Gio était un ex-membre d'équipage de l'Arcadia. Il y exerçait une fonction en passerelle et, de fait, connaissait bien les us et coutumes de ce vaisseau, de même que les ruses de son Capitaine, le redouté Harlock. Autant dire que Gio était l'homme qu'il fallait avoir dans son groupe si on voulait chasser le pirate le plus recherché de l'univers... un atout de taille. Gio avait en tête les moindres points de ravitaillement du navire à tête de mort. C'était un différend avec le Capitaine Harlock qui l'avait poussé à quitter le bord. L'affaire s'était réglée par une violente algarade sur le pont au retour des aviscoops. Harlock était le genre d'homme à conserver ses points de vue et à ne pas mettre d'eau dans son vin ; passant pour quelqu'un de totalement inflexible. Et c'était le cas... seulement Gio confondait manque de souplesse et valeurs. Il avait quitté le vaisseau, saturé de rancoeur. Et s'était mis à développer un comportement basé sur les superstitions.

Asasun était simple paysan. Sa particularité cependant était d'avoir toujours pratiqué les arts martiaux. Sa mécanisation était liée à un accident avec une machine agricole qui lui avait broyé près de la moitié du corps. C'était un miraculé. Les médecins avaient fait un travail remarquable de reconstruction. Il en était ressorti plus totalement humain, ce qui avait effrayé sa femme et ses fils. Il n'avait, de fait, plus eu le coeur à reprendre l'exploitation et était parti tenter sa chance en tant que chasseur de primes. Sa route avait croisé celle de La Fratrie. Asasun était avare en mots. Il semblait évoluer dans un univers qui lui était propre. Il se découvrit un point fort pour la construction de tout ce qui était mécanique - le vaisseau de La Fratrie avait été mis au point par ses soins - et savait instinctivement communiquer avec toutes sortes de systèmes informatiques. Asasun se tenait fréquemment à l'écart du groupe, couvrant leurs arrières.

* * *

Le bip incessant des radars ramena plus de monde que prévu en passerelle. Et pour cause : la cible attendue venait de se dessiner sur l'écran.


	2. La traque

_Nota : Aerandir, je te déteste... tagada tagada voilà les Dalton... XD c'est le genre de truc vachement contagieux !_

"C'est une planète minière sans intérêt. Son exploitation n'excède pas 25 % et le gouvernement vient de la classer dans la catégorie des planètes sans intérêt." amena Trevis. "Je ne me rappelais d'ailleurs même plus qu'elle existait."

"Harlock sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait." déclara Gio en claquant de la langue. "Et vous marchez dans son jeu. Planète sans intérêt... tu parles ! elle regorge de minerai de type Alphorium. Très utile pour augmenter l'effet destructeur des canons pulsars."

Asasun prit place à côté de Gio.

"Est-ce que tu comptes intervenir à ce moment-là ?"

"Je vais y réfléchir. Le chargement devrait leur prendre au moins une demi-journée." précisa Gio.

"Il faut attendre qu'il soit isolé." souffla Trigo.

"T'as les foies, frangin ?" s'amusa Spax qu'un regard glacial de l'aîné suffit à remettre illico à sa place.

"Nous les guetterons en embuscade." trancha Gio en se levant, récupérant son ceinturon d'armes.

* * *

A bord de l'Arcadia :

"Lieutenant ? vous pourriez venir voir cette anomalie sur l'écran radar ?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis très occupé !..." en passant sous le nez de Kei, main droite armée d'un modèle de A6M3 japonais également appelé _Zero-sen_.

Kei cligna des yeux puis haussa les épaules, ce qui arracha un sourire aussi discret que fugace au Capitaine.

"Que les hommes remplissent la cale de moitié." ordonna Harlock depuis son fauteuil.

"Aye !"

* * *

"Pas un pas de plus !" ordonna Gio, arme à la main. "Jumelle Delta." en tendant la main.

Spax fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit la paire.

"Ils sont descendus. Cinq hommes à bord du véhicule d'extraction."

* * *

L'unique oeil sondait les alentours depuis ses espaces privés. Ce calme... Harlock détestait ces moments où il se retrouvait face à lui-même. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et se servit un verre qu'il savoura longuement. Ses souvenirs se mettaient à remonter à la surface. Il les balaya d'un mouvement de main théâtral. Puis il se souvint de la demande de Kei et quitta sa quartier pour se rendre en passerelle. Là, il repéra l'anomalie sur le radar. Une masse. Une forme. Rien de bien précis. Mais c'était là. Proche. Il plissa l'oeil.

"Lieutenant ?"

Le petit bonhomme se retourna à moitié, occupé qu'il était à confectionner une réplique miniature du célèbre Yamato.

"Capitaine ?"

"J'aimerai vraiment que tu jettes un oeil à cette anomalie."

Yattaran soupira puis abandonna sa maquette à regret pour arriver, d'un pas lent, aux côté de l'encapé.

"Hmm..." en se frottant le menton.

* * *

Gio occupait son temps en fabricant des armes entre deux regards dans les jumelles.

Trigo s'impatientait. Il détestait faire le guet.

Spax sautait d'un pied à l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à enfin satisfaire son envie pressante contre un petit monticule rocheux.

"Bon, on y va ou on reste encore là à attendre bien sagement ?" grognait Trigo.

Gio lui lança un regard fin.

"Si tu veux te faire massacrer, à ta guise. Et n'oublie pas d'emmener ce qui te sert de frère."

Trigo serra les dents.

"La ferme, Gio."

Gio ricana. "Rien que pour Harlock seul, nous ne serions pas trop de cinq, crois-moi. Et celui qui serait susceptible de lui causer le plus de tort serait Asasun avec sa force surhumaine. S'il parvient à s'en saisir... Harlock est un renard."

"Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de la poésie !" grogna à nouveau Trigo.

"J'ai loupé quelque chose ?" demanda la voix fluette de Spax.

Le frangin lui donna un coup à l'épaule qui le fit chanceler.

"Rien d'intéressant." répondit-il, bourru.

* * *

"Capitaine... il s'agit bien d'un vaisseau de type FMW83-10. Son système de camouflage présente quelques déficiences manifestes, notamment sur le flanc tribord."

"Il nous suit depuis un moment." répondit Harlock, toujours vêtu de son calme légendaire.

"Tu l'as dit. Nos relevés indiquent la présence de cette anomalie depuis une dizaine de jours."

"Une navette espionne... voilà qui est intéressant."

"Je pense qu'il faut s'en débarrasser." argua le sage Lieutenant.

"Je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'ils veulent. Et pourquoi cette partie de cache-cache."

"A ta guise. Mais moi, je m'en débarrasserai."

Petit sourire du pirate. "Je prends compte de ta remarque."

"Tu ne m'écoutes même pas."

* * *

La voix du Capitaine résonna à quelques 123.000 km spatio de la planète minière : "Kei, tu tiens l'anomalie à l'oeil."

La jeune femme fixa le radar : "Elle semble nous suivre."

"... comme son ombre..." souffla le Capitaine, de plus en plus excité par ce jeu.

Kei haussa un sourcil puis ravala la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"On s'en débarrasse ?" osa Tadashi depuis son poste de commande.

Le Capitaine répondit par un vague "non".

"Tu sais bien que ça l'amuse." amena Yattaran qui connaissait le Capitaine comme sa poche.

"Cap sur Octavia IX. Vitesse à 70 % de puissance."

Yattaran poussa une petite chansonnette improvisée qui soulignait à juste titre la volonté du Capitaine de s'attirer des ennuis. Ce dernier le prit avec philosophie, terminant la prose lyrique dans sa tête "... et il n'en resta pas un debout."

C'est ainsi que les chasseurs devinrent les traqués...


	3. La confrontation

_Nota : oui, je trouve qu'il n'est pas assez amoché comme ça... XD_

Le pirate avait un goût extrêmement prononcé pour les situations à risque. On peut dire que s'il ne les attirait pas spontanément - ce qui était rare vu qu'il demeurait un véritable aimant à emmerdes - il les cherchait sciemment.

Ce fut le cas lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans un bar plein à craquer de chasseurs de primes de tout poil, camouflé par sa simple cape à capuche. Sa couverture - une rigolade - ne fit guère effet illusion longtemps. A peine était-il installé au bar, qu'un geste fit remonter le pan sombre, dévoilant le reflet intime de son cosmogun qui alla taper directement dans l'oeil de Gio.

"Ma parole, mais c'est le capitaine de l'Arcadia !..."

"Lui-même." annonça Harlock, assez fier de sa notoriété intergalactique et d'avoir rompu l'anonymat d'un seul mouvement de cape.

"On n'aime pas les pirates par ici." amena un client.

"Ca tombe très bien ; vous ne m'êtes pas non plus sympathiques."

Les hommes se levèrent pour l'entourer alors qu'il était encore accoudé au bar.

"Un bourbon rouge d'Andromède." commanda-t-il au barman qui le servit en étant mort de trouille - le fait qu'il ne fuyait pas était uniquement dû à la présence des chasseurs lourdement armés.

"Profite-en. Ce sera ton dernier."

"Hmm... alors oui, il se savoure." amena Harlock, nullement impressionné.

"Eh les gars ! c'est vraiment notre jour de chance !..." avec les mains sur les crosses.

"Ne jamais vendre la peau du pirate..." annonça calmement Harlock en buvant sa première gorgée.

"Termine rapidos ton verre, qu'on puisse aller dehors. Le barman est un ami."

Harlock le jaugea d'un oeil neutre. Ce dernier se tassa jusqu'à quasiment disparaître derrière le comptoir, ce qui arracha un demi-sourire au pirate.

"Pas de panique, Willy. T'auras droit à son ceinturon en guise de trophée. Tu pourras le foutre autour de ta tête de cerf."

"Ton goût pour la déco laisse fortement à désirer." ricana Harlock qui en était à la moitié de son verre.

"T'inquiètes. Tu seras plus là pour voir ça."

"Oh mais qui sait... peut-être que de là où tu comptes m'envoyer, je verrai."

"Alors ça, mon gars..." avec la main qui vint se poser sur l'épaule du pirate.

Grossière erreur. Grossière. Erreur.

Vif, Harlock dégaina son arme et la pointa sur l'importun.

"On peut rire quelques minutes mais les gestes de ce genre sont réservés aux amis et j'en ai peu."

Trevis louchait tant il essayait de fixer l'arme dont la puissance n'était plus à démontrer.

Les autres dégainèrent. Harlock virevolta et se plaça derrière son premier adversaire, s'en servant comme bouclier.

"Foutu pirate !"

"Si tu veux." amena posément Harlock, arme prête à l'usage.

"Hey les gars..." couina celui exposé entre deux feux.

"T'inquiètes pas. Ils ne vont pas te tirer dessus." ricana Harlock, peu sûr de son fait.

"Relâche-le !"

"Vise le bras qui retient Trevis !"

L'homme ajusta son tir et appuya sur la détente mais Harlock eut le temps de manoeuvrer l'homme de telle manière que c'est lui qui essuya le coup, son bras demeurant sauf. La cible se tordit de douleur, s'écroulant presque. Sans parler de la prise ferme du pirate sur le bras du chasseur pour le maintenir à sa guise...

"Reste debout !" ordonna Harlock.

"Fumier !"

"Posez vos armes, tous. Et je lui laisse la vie sauve."

"Croire un pirate ?! jamais de la vie !"

"Pas très coopératifs, tes amis." souffla Harlock à l'oreille de Trigo "... la prochaine fois, choisis-les mieux. Je dis ça dans ton intérêt."

"La ferme !"

"Bon, alors, messieurs ! j'aimerai beaucoup que nous sortions de l'impasse dans laquelle votre idiotie nous a menée." annonça Harlock

La Fratrie grinça des dents de rage.

"Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivant, espère de pourriture !"

"Ca peut effectivement être la meilleure option pour vous mais j'en doute."

"Nous sommes tous contre toi !"

"J'ai déjà vu pire."

Rien ne pouvait trahir un autre homme armé qui s'approchait dans le dos de Harlock. Pas même les sens aiguisés du capitaine, bien trop pris par son petit jeu.

Un tir dans l'épaule lui rappela douloureusement la situation et l'obligea à se retrancher derrière le comptoir - qui était fort heureusement solide pour parer les tirs nourris de laser.

Harlock saignait abondamment et ne pouvait, de fait, plus utiliser son bras.

La situation, qui avait été à son avantage jusqu'à présent, commençait à se révéler périlleuse...

Harlock ciblait une petite porte du côté du comptoir mais qui l'obligerait à faire un saut et à s'exposer durant de courtes secondes, suffisamment pour que l'homme placé en bout du bar puisse le toucher de plusieurs tirs. De plus, il ne savait pas vraiment si cette porte était factice ou non ni sur quoi elle déboucherait. Mais il fallait qu'il se tire de là car la paroi du comptoir, bien que remarquablement solide, ne pouvait pratiquement plus le couvrir des tirs.

Rassemblant son courage, il prit un élan et fonça, bras valide en avant, défonçant la maigre paroi de bois pour se retrouver directement dans une cave. Vif, il repéra le soupirail qu'il brisa d'un tir de cosmodragoon et qu'il escalada avec beaucoup de difficultés, mettant un peu plus à mal ses blessures déjà marquées.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se retrouva face à Asasun qui le désarma d'un seul mouvement de main, lui brisant le poignet au passage.

Harlock comprit que son salut ne tiendrait qu'à son agilité au combat, évitant ainsi les coups brutaux de l'homme-machine. Virevoltant tant bien que mal malgré ses blessures, adrénaline à son maximum, il esquivait avec souplesse, assez fier de lui sur le moment jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur sourde vienne lui heurter la jambe gauche, ce qui étouffa un hurlement. Cette ordure de Gio venait de lui tirer dessus depuis le poste du soupirail ! Harlock, résistant, se traînait à présent, passant entre les jambes du géant Asasun et filant en rampant vers une cache où il arrosa ses adversaires de tirs nourris de sabre laser, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à la façon dont il pourrait s'en tirer en un seul morceau, de préférence. Ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir actuellement était son poignet blessé qu'il sollicitait pour tirer... sa jambe, il ne la sentait quasiment plus.

Il put, une fois de plus, compter sur son vaillant équipage pour le tirer de cette impasse... intervention pour le moins musclée vu qu'il ne restait plus aucun chasseur debout, de même que quelques façades pulvérisées. Ce qui éleva davantage le montant, déjà exorbitant, de la prime...

* * *

"Capitaine, soyez raisonnable..."

Harlock se murait dans un silence meurtrier. Ce qui permettait au médecin de poursuivre :

"... il faut impérativement prendre une décision concernant votre jambe..."

Le Capitaine fixait un point invisible dans la salle.

"... ils font de très belles choses aujourd'hui d'un point de vue méc..."

Le regard noir tomba sur le petit homme rondouillard. Ce dernier souffla et baissa la tête.

"Je ne veux pas en entendre parler."

"Bien. Une prothèse alors ?..."


End file.
